leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrSuperSpy/Julia, the Nursing Accomplice
|author = MrSuperSpy |ip = 6300 |rp = 975 |health = 5 |attack = 1 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 9 |hp_base = 523 |hp_lvl = 91 |hp5_base = 4.1 |hp5_lvl = 0.8 |mp_base = 310 |mp_lvl = 75 |mp5_base = 6.5 |mp5_lvl = 0.7 |range = |dam_base = 56.2 |dam_lvl = 3.4 |attack_delay = 0.01 |as_lvl = 2 |arm_base = 16 |arm_lvl = 3 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0 |ms = 335 }} Julia, the Nursing Accomplice is a custom champion in League of Legends. Introduction Hello to all, my name is MrSuperSpy (i.e. Tyler IRL) and I bring forth to you another blog post! This time, it's a champion concept inspired by witch doctors and voodoo artists (something which highly excites me) I bestow upon you, Julia, the Nursing Accomplice, a utility support that uses various types of herbs and plants to help people (contrary to , who wants to cover the world in vines) Below is given, primarily the kit, game-play focuses and lore, and if I have time, I'll add some of her quotes and possibly (though highly unlikely) some of her art and looks. Furthermore, on with the concept: Abilities Julia cannot target herself with any of her spells, but she can make use of any of her Plant Effects. Additionally, only one of Julia's spell effects may be active on an ally at any given time. |description2 = Whenever one of Julia's spell effects ends on a target ally, it deposits a plant based on what spell the ally was affected with. |description3 = Allies can walk within 150 units of the plant after it blooms to gain an additional effect, but enemies may destroy the plant at any time by walking over it 3 times, but they cannot receive any Plant Effects. |targeting = Healing Herbs is an ally and self-buff. |additional = There is no limit to the amount of plants on the field at any given time. }} Julia moves 3% faster for each nearby ally. |description2 = Julia inspires the target ally, giving them bonus attack speed and movement speed for 4 seconds. After the effect ends, an Azalea Plant is deposited below the ally, which blooms after 5 seconds. |description3 = Gives the target ally bonus on-hit magic damage for 4 seconds. The Azalea Plant lasts on the field for 2 minutes. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = | }} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Song of Azalea is an ally-targeted buff. The Plant Effect is a ground-targeted ally on-hit effect buff. |onhiteffects = The triggering attacks can apply other on-hit effects, life steal and can as normal. ** The bonus damage will be applied to structures. ** The bonus damage will not be applied if the attack was , , , or if the attack . |spelleffects = false |damagetype = magic }} Julia gains bonus health regeneration and increased healing recieved. |description2 = Julia shields the target ally and gives them bonus life-steal for 5 seconds. After the effect ends, a Bergamot Plant is deposited below the target ally, which blooms after 10 seconds. |description3 = Target ally is healed based on their maximum health. The Bergamot Plant lasts on the field for 4 minutes. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Charm of Bergamot is an ally-targeted buff. The Plant Effect is ground-targeted healing. |spelleffects = false }} Julia negates 10 of any damage she takes (excl. true damage) |description2 = Julia gives the target ally damage reduction and tenacity for 5 seconds. After the effect is over, an Agrimony Plant is deposited below the target ally, which blooms after 3 seconds. |description3 = Removes all slows from the target ally and gives them a short burst of movement speed for 1.5 seconds. The Agrimony Plant lasts on the field for 3 minutes. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 850 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Blessing of Agrimony is an ally-targeted buff. The Plant Effect is a ground-targeted buff. |spelleffects = false |projectile = false }} Julia places a Vine Trap at the target location, which arms after 1 second. If an enemy walks over it, they are rooted for a moderate duration, and the Vine Trap disappears. |description3 = Additionally, Julia may cast one of her basic spells on the Vine Trap to deposit a Plant, depending on which spell she cast, but it will take 50% longer to bloom and will consume the Vine Trap. |description4 = Vine Traps last for 5 minutes. |leveling2 = seconds |range = | }} |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |customlabel = |custominfo = |cooldown = |targeting = Thorny Vines is a ground-targeted trap. |spelleffects = false |spellshield = will block the ability. }} Gameplay Julia is a support who utilizes herbs and plants to only, and literally only to assist allies. She has a very, very high amount of utility for her team, but on a big down-side, does not provide any damage from her spells. The only source of damage she has is her basic attacks, and possibly her Q's Plant Effect. Nevertheless, she should be focused towards sustain and ability power, to utilize the best of her unique mechanic, the Plants and her strong scaling with her buffs. She is exceptionally strong when it comes to cooperating with her team, as there is no limit to how many plants she can place to help out, and on top of all that, she can give anything from on-hit damage to shields and heals along with speed boosts. She is the ultimate accomplice (hence her title) to any AD Carry or accompanying laner (provided she can survive a fight, as she has no escapes and no innate super tankyness) Lore Julia is a guardian of the plant life that was destroyed millennia ago by the arrival of man. She holds the utmost powerful secrets of the plants' energy, and uses it to slowly restore life to them. As every king needs his army, Julia is assisted by a handful of peaceful men, wielding powerful spells, hoping to recover what was once vegetative greatness. How did you like my champion concept? I loved it! I like it, but with down-sides. Neutral I don't like it, but there are a few things I do like. I hate it!